Echoes of a Destiny
by tigerlilee
Summary: We follow the left behind memories of an orphan girl named Chella and the story of a Warrior Monk destined for greatness. Thanks so much to Goddess Lady Serenity for helping me out with words and ideas! You're the best!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

They say that sometimes, when a person makes the journey to the Farplane, they leave behind a few memories; the ones that are so strong to be almost tangible, that have an aura of all the effort and emotion put into their creation. Then once they are no longer entrapped in a body, they cannot help but crystallize into spheres – screaming out to be experienced again.

Static fizzled. Finally the distortion cleared to show Chella glancing up, her heart skipping a beat. The man before her was perfect in every way, his strong character and unbelievable ability with a katana only eclipsed by the rare glimpses of his smile. For a brief, beautiful instant their eyes met.

"The special please."

Oh that voice. So smooth and gentle, it belied the power he wielded in his strong body.

She gave him her usual half-smile and turned to place his order, holding her breath lest she embarrass herself in front of the man who had unknowingly captured her heart.

She slid his dish across the counter to him. He nodded at her, and instantly forgot she existed. She allowed her eyes to follow him for a moment and then turned to the next warrior in line.

"What'll it be then"

From across the room, two narrowed hazel eyes watched the exchange with interest just before the scene flickered out into blackness once again.


	2. I

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

Braska nodded at a passerby who quickly walked away, not wanting to be seen with the ex-Priest. Auron frowned before continuing his conversation with the soon-to-be summoner.

When he had first arrived in Bevelle, he was pleasantly surprised at Lord Braska. He seemed so down to earth, so real. And so understanding. Auron found himself filled with a deep respect for the aspiring summoner and unwittingly had spoken of why he left the Warrior Monks. There had been no condemnation in Braska's good-natured smile. Instinctively Auron knew he could trust this man as sure as he knew he would be willing to die guarding him.

It would be a while yet before Braska would be ready to leave Bevelle for his journey but in the meantime Auron would be there by his side, keeping watch over him.

They were making their way to the prison compound where a man was being held. Auron couldn't understand Braska's fascination with the story of how the man was found and what he claimed to be. Respectfully he held his tongue and resolved to just watch and wait and naturally act if the man posed a threat.

"Hold your tongue, knave!" They had barely entered the jail and already Auron had had enough. Still, Braska seemed set on bringing this drunkard along. Auron shrugged off his annoyance and told himself that he could handle this. In fact, he could. Insouciance was easily dealt with and he knew he could deal with anything except for…well, except for what Kinoc was. Beside, he had said his piece and hadn't swayed the Summoner, might as well accept the fact that this man was to be their comrade.

"We will leave in a week and Jecht – in the meantime you can stay with me." The slender man turned to his rust-eyed guardian, "Auron, will you grace us with your presence for dinner tonight?" He said it with a smile, joking while knowing the answer that was coming.

"No my lord, I must see my landlord this evening." Respectful but unwavering. Braska couldn't see any reason why Auron was against visiting his small abode but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with little Yuna. He didn't know if he was brave enough to ask the stoic man, Auron always seemed so withdrawn, so on edge all the time. Was it perhaps because of something he said when speaking of his daughter? Perhaps he should ask Auron sometime when they had some privacy.

"Awesome, I'm starved!" As usual Jecht wasted no time in declaring what was on his mind. Braska laughed and shook his head at the man's brashness. Strangely he felt no concern about bringing his new guardian to see his precious daughter, he seemed to instinctively comprehend that Jecht posed no threat to her.

Indeed, he was right. A few hours later he reclined while watching the larger man playing with Yuna – and boasting about his Blitzball skills.

"The Sublimely Magnificent Jecht Shot Mark III?"

"That's right! And no one can do it but me!" This last was said with a triumphant gesture that made the seven-year-old laugh.

Jecht laughed along with her but Braska saw something in the scarred man's eyes; A glimmer of unspeakable pain that he tried to keep hidden. Something was slowly killing this man from the inside, and it was something that seemed to awaken at the things Yuna did.

While he was contemplating this, she jumped up into his lap and wrapped her small arms around him, giving him another of her tight hugs. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. Somehow Yuna had realized that he was going to leave and never come back. It was her way of saying goodbye, the constant shows of affection, the way she always made it a point to tell him that she loved him at least once a day. She was so young but already so mature, so serious. And Braska's heart ached when he thought about leaving her.

"I love you, my little Yuna."

He glanced up to see Jecht standing with a strange look on his face. The other man caught his perusing glance and quickly looked away, but not before the summoner had seen the glint of tears in his eyes.

"I…think I'll turn in for the night."

Braska nodded, wanting to do what he could to help the man but respectfully keeping his distance. Yuna turned in his lap to take the ex-stranger in with her two-toned eyes.

"Good night mister Jecht!"

Once again the sphere came to life, emitting a soft glow to show the faded scenery of the camp at Mushroom Rock. Lunch hour was finally over. Chella hurriedly wiped up the last long table in the hall and glanced at the suns position outside. If she hurried, she could get maybe two hours of combat practice in. With that thought in her mind, she rushed into the kitchen and dumped the remaining plates and mugs into the sink, much to the chagrin of Bran, the cook. He listened to her apology trailing out the door as she rushed to her quarters. Shaking his head, he poured the water into the sink. What would a waitress need combat skills for?

Granted, she was not a usual waitress, in fact she was the only one the Warrior Monks had seen in hundreds of years. In truth, no women who weren't themselves monks served Yevon with the elite Warrior Monks. She was the mysterious exception, and Bran was actually glad to have the help. He was also no Monk but merely a cook hired to serve them, and had done so for the past five years.

Slowing down to a trot as she neared the training arena, Chella made a beeline to her own private training room. Actually it was the store room but there was always enough space for her to swing her sword, more importantly it did not disturb the Monks going through their rigorous practices. She suspected a few of the warriors kept the room cleared just for her and she was very grateful for the consideration. She gave the side door a slight tap and it obediently swung open to reveal the dim, corridor-like room meant for storage of weapons and training gear.

Limbering up, she started with a series of lunges and feints. If only she had someone to practice with, she might actually be able to better her skills. She shrugged off the thought, after all, she was just the baby found on the proverbial doorstep. She was more than content to do the odd job for the Monks and she was very appreciative of the lodging given and skills imparted to her. She understood that she wasn't permitted to get in the way.

Her two hours were almost up so she wiped the sweat from her face and arms. That was a good workout. She exited the arena headed towards the women's showers when she heard his voice just behind her.

"Auron" she whispered his name, delighting in the way it felt to say it. Without turning around she walked on. He couldn't..and shouldn't ever be attracted to her, he was destined for much greater things. She was a practical person and she understood her limitations, she didn't want to ruin his life by even hinting that she recognized him.

When she was safely behind the walls of the shower shack, she snuck a peak out the window. Sure enough he was still there, leaning against a fence post beside the arena, passing the time before his sessions began again. He was talking to his best friend - Kinoc, probably about a sparring they just completed. She marveled at the way the thin sheen of perspiration outlined his bare muscles and made the two stray strands of raven-black hair, which never stayed within his ponytail, caress his face.

She shook herself from her reverie and showered. She wanted to sit in on the teachings today before her dinner duty.

Just as she stepped out of the small building, she saw a frantic monk running towards her.

"Please, come. We may need your healing skills."

She nodded and ran after the rapidly retreating woman, towel and exercise clothes forgotten in her haste. The Monks had also imparted very useful healing knowledge to her and it was a passion of hers to constantly experiment with new combinations of healing plants and animals. She would miss the temple guru's speech this night.

Hours later, after the moon had risen and the last star started shining through Chella emerged from the medical tent frustrated. The invalid trainee suffered from the bite of a venomous reptile - serpent, she was sure. But she didn't have the means or knowledge to completely purge the poison from his veins. He would live but his recovery would take months, maybe years.

Agitated, she walked a few steps and then lashed out with her foot. She glanced down at the innocent-looking fence post; the same one Auron had leaned against that afternoon. Why did her heart have to skip a beat every time she thought of him? She looked up, but the sounds that she heard fused into a sharp whine as the sphere again stopped playing, the remaining memories still waiting dormant for their chance to emerge.


	3. II

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

The guardian Auron tired to scream but couldn't. He felt the hot breath on his neck and his arms pinned effectively to his sides, unable to escape the pain; both physical and emotional. He felt himself pushed roughly to the floor to lie staring up at his captor. The sneering blond man was nearly a full head shorter than him and yet had proved to be dominant in the relationship. Kinoc. Everyone thought they were best friends, blood brothers; only three people knew otherwise. Being the quiet, deferential man that he was, Auron had borne the abuse and the derision all in the hopes of some admiration, love from his overpowering fellow monk. Kinoc grabbed him again, his cruel laugh reverberating off the walls in his room. Auron woke up.

He shook his head, trying to clear it, and sat up. They had camped out under the stars on the south bank of the Moonflow and the pyreflies hovered in their peripatetic dance over the water, unperturbed by the fact that Auron had just experienced another nightmare.

"Hey, you okay?" The increasingly-familiar scratchy voice broke the stillness of the night. Unwanted. Auron glanced in the direction of the sound and tried to stare the Blitzball player down. It didn't work.

They had traveled together for a few weeks already and while Auron still found himself constantly annoyed by the boisterous Jecht, he had to grudgingly admire the man's skill with a sword. He was a natural at sensing when fiends would appear and then disposing of them. Together they actually made a good team to protect Braska.

Not that the summoner was without his own means of fighting. Auron had found himself in a mild laughing fit at the look on the other guardian's face when Braska summoned his first aeon, Bahamut. They had been in Macalania forest, just a short distance from Bevelle when they ran into one of the more dangerous fiends; Braska had smoothly called the aeon to their aid and the fiend was defeated in a single mighty blow. Jecht had just stood there and gaped; apparently he had harbored certain misconceptions about Braska's abilities.

"I'm fine." Auron lied. He wasn't about to start telling his deepest, darkest secrets to Jecht. He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, dreading the dreams that might find him. He did dream again but this time of the young Chella, Kinoc's enigmatic secretary. It was the first time they had met besides the brief encounters where she had served him food. She would come in after their violent trysts and tend to any injury Auron would have acquired, using her healing skills to prevent bruises and ease the pain. She was the third who knew of their deep, dark secret and yet had never judged him.

In his part dream part memory, Chella stepped into the dim room and quickly activated the lights. Avoiding Auron who was sitting on the bed in nothing but a pair of loose shorts, she placed her bag on the bed beside him and opened it. Still not looking at him, she began to select some swabs and rubbing alcohol. Giving him a cursory glance up and down and keeping herself from meeting his gaze, she started her work.

Auron couldn't identify any emotion from this girl - what had Kinoc called her? He had formerly recognized her as the waitress, but that was all he knew about her. He assumed she could judge what had taken place, but her motivation to help clean up after Kinoc was a mystery. Then again, Kinoc was an exceptional manipulator. Perhaps the girl was in love with Kinoc as well..

He sucked in a breath of air as the alcohol came in contact with his tender inner thigh. She hadn't been gentle in her haste and had simply slapped the alcohol-soaked swab on the fingernail wounds. He looked at her again - it seemed she could show more care if she was fixing broken furniture.

The opposite was true - she was taking too much care to show no emotion. She marveled at the steadiness of her hands as she pushed the fabric of his shorts up to reveal the side of his thigh. She thought her heart might leap through her chest and give away her true feelings. A feeling other than ecstasy coursed through her, she hated the being that caused such pain to her beloved, if only she had the power to stop him.

When she had cleansed the lacerations on his thigh and applied the antibacterial ointment, she began to move her hands along the side of his torso, probing the newly-formed bruise that discolored his muscled frame. She heard him inhale sharply again and couldn't stop herself from glancing at his face.

"You've cracked two ribs." she quietly informed him, "Don't put too much of your weight on this side for about a week and try not to lift anything too heavy." While saying that, she applied a burning poultice that eased the pain and swelling somewhat.

Whatever else the young girl was, she was certainly adept at medicine. She seemed far too serious and sober for her adolescent looks. Auron sincerely hoped that his friend didn't scar her for life when he used her to further his own plans.

Chella finished tending to the last few small cuts and bruises, shut her bag and promptly strode out the door. Auron watched her go, a sinking feeling overpowering him. He supposed Kinoc was waiting for her...or perhaps she could not bear being in the same room as him any longer. The dream ended and the guardian lapsed into a dark, restful slumber just as another sphere flared awake to show the events that led up to the memories in his dream.

Chella knew that as aggrieved as she was, she would never be able to sleep. She instead turned and resolutely strode towards the unlit training arena. Perhaps she could punch a bag until fatigue overtook her and she would be tired enough to forget her troubles. She slipped into her small room and began pressing her palm against the wall to activate the meager lighting system. She stopped mid-gesture; there were voices coming from the main arena - angry voices. She went to the store room door and carefully eased it open. The sight before her brought a puzzled frown to her face.

There stood Auron, opposing Kinoc - both armed and focused completely on the battle. Hurling a taunt, Kinoc thrust his sword at Auron, only to have it deftly deflected by the huge katana the taller man wielded. The fight went on and the uninvited onlooker could only stare at the whirling figures of the two men, locked in combat. Finally, Auron made a miniscule mistake, his sword was millimeters from the correct position and Kinoc used this to gain himself the advantage as well as the fight. He swung his sword towards Auron in official 'death-blow' fashion only to halt at the peak of the arc and ram his elbow squarely into Auron's jaw, knocking him to the ground. This caused a snarl from the sprawled loser, but the blade hovering above his jugular vein effectively stopped him from retaliating.

"Very well, you win." Breathing heavily, the handsome man conceded defeat.

"Naturally I win," the blond retorted, "I very much wanted my prize tonight." His grin sent a sickening feeling to the pit of Chella's stomach. She never like Kinoc much, despite his being the closest friend of her crush, he always seemed to her untrustworthy for reasons she couldn't put her finger on.

She returned to her room after carefully shutting the adjoining door. She closed her eyes and envisioned herself sparring against Auron, imitating the moves she had seen him execute in the fight she had watched. She went on to imagine the grin that came with every win and the handshake signifying the end of the session. If only he would notice her enough to talk to her..no, he'll go on to become the leader he was meant to be - perhaps even a Maester some day. No orphaned waitress was going to hamper his rise to his destiny.

When she finally tired and left the training centre for the second time that day, she was somewhat saddened by her renewed resolutions to keep away from the one person who enraptured her.

"Enjoy the show?"

She started at the acerbic voice and turned to find Kinoc propped against the arena wall, looking her up and down with a gaze that insinuated unmentionable acts.

"I meant no harm my lord; I was exercising on my own...I apologize if I did anything wrong." This last was said with a small bow of her head, she knew her place with the monks, especially the senior graduates, and she truly was repentant for causing any trouble.

He stood and circled her, she could feel his eyes on her and she fought to keep from blushing. "I think you came to watch the sexy Auron in action."

Her head shot up at this and her mouth gaped open.

"Oh, you certainly hide it well my dear, but I can see clearly how much you adore him." He displayed an evil grin that sent shivers down Chella's spine. "I wonder what he would think of that."

"You can't t.." she trailed off, who was she to give orders to a superior warrior? Instead of finishing her sentence she bowed her head again, tears forming in her eyes.

"Now, now, no need to cry." Kinoc cupped her chin in his hand and lifted her face till her golden eyes met his hazels. "I think we can arrange something. Come with me."

He led the way towards the officer's quarters and she followed subserviently behind. Instead of going towards the doorway of his personal hut, he detoured around the back where a small room had been added to the outside of the building. Oddly enough it had a door on the outside. He unlocked it with a key from his belt and instructed her to sit down inside it. It was just barely big enough to fit a small person inside. She noticed it contained a vent which looked into the bedchambers, but was probably unnoticeable from the inside.

Kinoc lowered his head till she could feel his breath on her ear, "You must keep very still and very quiet. Afterwards, we will have a little talk about what I want from you." With that, he produces several strips of cloth and bound her wrists in front of her. She didn't struggle.

"After what?" she dared to question. She wasn't really afraid of this ambitious man; she could take anything he did to her, especially if it was for the good of Auron.

"After..." he began, gagging her with the last strip of cloth, "I have my way with a toy of mine" With that he gave her a sardonic nod and shut the tiny door, locking it firmly before leaving for the front of his quarters.

She pondered what this could signify. Suddenly she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She peered into the bedchamber to see...Auron? But this was Kinoc's chambers was it not? She watched the man pacing back and forth, his rust-colored eyes flashing with strong emotion. Finally he turned and started for the door with resolve. Just as he reached to open it, Kinoc appeared in front of him with a calculating glare.

"Going somewhere?"

The horrifying events that she witnessed thereafter would torment her for the rest of her life. There was a break in the sphere's conveyance and then more was shown.


	4. III

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

The door swung open and a footstep sounded through the now-empty cafeteria. Chella glanced up to see Kinoc stride imperiously towards her. She gave him the cheery smile that she had practiced often during the week since they had last spoken.

"Well?" She was pleased with the emotionless tone that she mustered.

Kinoc smiled widely, genuinely pleased with his announcement. "In effect tomorrow, your services are no longer needed in the mess hall."

At that perturbed Bran poked his head out the kitchen door. "What!" It didn't take the chef long to realize that he would never be able to serve all the monks as well as clean up after them without some form of help.

Undaunted by the incredulous man standing in the kitchen doorway, Kinoc continued, "You can move your things out of the caterer's quarters and into the officer's barracks."

Chella hesitated, pushing a dark strand of hair away from her face and tucking it behind an ear. "How will Bran manage without help?" She never once considered going against Kinoc, she just wanted to ensure she didn't leave loose ends.

"Oh, I've convinced the priests that it is proper for the warriors to serve themselves and clean up after themselves." He displayed his perverted grin, "It builds character."

Satisfied with that arrangement, Bran returned to order his kitchen.

Chella raised an eyebrow; she could play his game along with him and she might as well enjoy it. "Alright boss," she gave a little shrug, "if you give me five minutes I shall gather my things."

Kinoc nodded and watched her make her way around to the back of the hall. She was too young to effectively put up that facade - but she was improving almost by the minute. He could make a lackey out of her yet; half his work was done since she would do anything for her beloved Auron.

She reappeared within the five minutes and they quitted the large building. Outside monks toiled at their various activities: carrying fuel, studying ancient spheres, practicing their outdoor fencing.

Suddenly, a gong sounded. The bustle lulled and then came to a standstill.

A small crowd was making its way towards the temple. Every individual in the area quickly dropped to their knees as a sign of the highest respect: the new High Priest had arrived.

Chella chanced a stray glimpse at the holy man and his retinue. Following him was his wife - a plump woman, adorned in gaudy feathers and shining gems. Then at a respectful distance came their daughter. Rumor had it that at her tender age of seventeen the girl had already tamed innumerable hapless men. A full three years younger, Chella had never been noticed by the Monks - at least not as anything more than a younger sister or a fledgling waitress. Or a daughter...

Those thoughts inevitably lead her to memories of the gentle man who had been High Priest when she was being brought up. The venerable man was a far cry from this pompous replacement and his showy entourage. He had been humble and wise. He was the one who had convinced the other priests to keep the scrawny, bawling bundle that had been abandoned in their patch of Spira. He had passed on to the farplane the last year.

Sensing the others around her rising, Chella shook herself from her reverie and scampered after the swiftly retreating Kinoc. She wondered when she would have to attend to Auron; she would be able to touch him for the first time. Actually touch him. Still contemplating this, she nearly bumped into the back of the abruptly stopped Kinoc. Recovering just in time, she observed the small but sturdy cabin that was for the officers assistants.

"Don't plan on spending that much time here," the blond paused in the manner of a veteran story-teller, "Drop your things off and come to my room immediately." With that he left.

It was some time before Chella could find an available cot and unclaimed living space in the tight building. She made her way to Kinoc's quarters at a nervous pace wondering what he had in store for her. Nearly bursting in the door, what composure she had left faltered. Auron paused mid-sentence in surprise, who was she? He could have sworn he had seen her before somewhere. He glanced at his overbearing peer and then back at the girl, who was now standing still, head bowed in a posture of total submission.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." The voice that came out couldn't have been hers - it wasn't shaking like her insides seemed to be.

"Of course not!" Kinoc seemed to be in an expansive mood, "You're just in time." He turned to the red-clad warrior he had been talking to, "Would you excuse us Auron?" the calculating gleam returned to his eyes.

With a hurt look, Auron turned on his heel and left, trying to determine what had just happened.

Kinoc explained his demands. He wanted Auron that very night. He would meet her at the hidden shed at midnight sharp. She should rest as much as she could till then. She needed to stop acting like a fearful waitress and carry herself as assistant of an important officer.

It was only then she realized how neatly he had trapped her. She would have to watch as he violated the object of her affection - there was no other way she could ensure that their accord was honored. In fact, it was also the best way she could distinguish what damage had been dealt. She would have to watch. The spheres were beginning to turn shadowy, as though the memories were almost fading, almost lost. There was little time left for anyone who cared to view them.

Meanwhile Jecht wandered along the edge of the Moonflow. Even knowing that Auron was having nightmares, Jecht envied him for being able to get to sleep in the first place. He felt so bad, about the shoopuf, about the strange looks Braska was getting because of him…all that with the overtone of completely failing as a father. If he knew anything, he knew that he would hold to his vow of never touching alcohol again, and his silent vow of becoming a better person – not for him but for his son.

He sighed and stared out at the water and the pyreflies, wondering how it was that in the face of such beauty he felt so alone.

In the morning the trio set off once again, this time to the Djose temple where Braska would receive the aid of another aeon. The day had dawned in a stunning manner, the sun glinting off the pyreflies that still floated above the Moonflow and birds singing their joy at being alive. The companions could not help but feel lighthearted and jovial and even Auron caught himself smiling. As they walked Jecht fell into step beside his fellow guardian and after a moment spoke:

"What do you dream of?" Auron paused, trying to repel the immediate feelings of animosity he felt. Braska had talked with him earlier, urging him in the quiet, gentle way the summoner had to give Jecht a chance. Auron had committed to do so for lord Braska's sake.

When Auron still had not answered, the man from Zanarkand scratched his neck and broke the silence.

"I dream of my son." Auron glanced over at him, surprised by the tone of longing in the other man's voice. "And sometimes, in my nightmares I get so scared – scared that he'll drown or worse, scared that he'll hate me, y'know? Even though I already know he does…" here Jecht trailed off, lost in his own memories and regrets, the effects of the cheerful environment lost on him. He snapped back to the present when his rust-eyed comrade clapped him on the shoulder in silent companionship, no longer regarding him as an enemy. A few steps behind them Braska smiled, relieved.

The glowing spheres began their work again. Kinoc glanced up as Chella entered his quarters, "Sit down."

She complied differentially, no longer actually feeling any animosity towards him. The past year of her servitude to him had opened her eyes to many things.

As a matter of fact, Kinoc had been far too busy trying to control Arenia, the daughter of the High Priest; he did not spend near as much time abusing Auron. It certainly had not helped Auron's self-esteem yet Chella welcomed the additional peace of mind, small as it was.

Once Chella had, in a fit of rage, spoken back to Kinoc; that very night, after gallivanting with Arenia till nearly daybreak he came drunkenly back to Auron. Chella had to tend a broken collarbone, two black eyes and a bloodied split lip that morning. If anything, Kinoc was apt at getting his point across.

Chella sat down, wondering what it was that Kinoc wanted so urgently, sending a runner for her in the middle of the day. He finished part of the sphere he was working on when she came in and set it aside.

"You've been doing an extraordinary job lately. I think you deserve some time off."

She raised her eyebrows, the first leave she could take in a year of service? She wouldn't dispute that.

"Take a few days, four. Go have some fun, relax, do all that."

She nodded and at his gesture left the room. Almost running to her barracks, she grabbed her medical kit and made her way to the beach where she could collect more specimens of the strange plants and microscopic animals that had been found in the water. She had a lot to catch up with regarding her cures and salves; this short vacation was much-needed.

After hours of gathering and testing, Chella looked around to find the sun had already set, leaving the landscape lit by the millions of stars. With a long, contented sigh she contemplated what to do next with her temporary freedom. Maybe she should go somewhere to think. The cliffs were ideal for that, dark and deserted yet peaceful in their own steady way. Making up her mind, she walked up the winding path that lead back to the encampment and eventually the cliffs.

Auron paused to catch his breath outside the temple. His still-mending collarbone was giving him trouble when doing basic things like showering and dressing. As a result he had to rush from training to meals to combat practice to teachings, and it was wearing him out. He experimentally moved his arm, grunting when the pain shot up from his shoulder. He was healing quickly thanks to the girl, but not fast enough. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed movement from behind the temple and looked up to see Chella heading up the path towards the cliffs. While this was still registering, a fellow Warrior greeted him and ushered him inside the temple for the teachings that would begin shortly. He made his way inside, forgetting about her once again.


	5. IV

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

It was a day later, in the bright sunshine and irritating dust of the Djose road when they neared the location of the second fayth Braska had to pray to.

When they took a short break, the summoner discreetly pulled Auron aside and whispered a gentle suggestion. Auron's mouth opened but he was completely as a loss for words.

"Think about it, you still have some time to decide."

They walked along further and finally came to the point where the road branched off, one path leading to the large building and the other down more of the highroad towards Mushroom Rock. Braska glanced at Auron who was busy staring down at some point on the ground.

"I think Jecht can handle it for one day."

"But my lord.." Auron interjected almost automatically, not really having any valid argument as to why he shouldn't go. He gave in, "Are you sure?"

Braska laughed, "Yes Auron, I'm sure."

The stoic man watched as his comrades turned towards the temple, leaving him with a sense of anticipation coupled with a sinking feeling in his gut. He shrugged off his anxiety and resigned himself to the fact that he was going alone to pay a visit to his old home. It had been almost two years, and he might not have another chance to go back. He could do worse than to revisit some aspects of his past. It was just those terrifying few that were too painful - those were the ones stopping him from finding enjoyment in remembering.

Then a new thought entered his mind. He might see Chella. After all he had gone through with her nearby, taking care of him, she was like a close friend and he missed her. He remembered what his thoughts were of her after she had served as Kinocs secretary for a while. She had been so young, too young to have to endure those things just so Kinoc could have his fun. Auron had shuddered at the thought of what else Kinoc might be doing to her, remembering how Kinoc had once mentioned that she was only fifteen, how he had said it with such relish. Auron thought back to the many times he had seen her that first year and how she had slowly become recognized by all the Warrior Monks as Kinocs assistant and shadow. She had remained an enigma to him; he had instinctively known that Kinoc would not approve of him associating with her. And yet, some things are inevitable.

Auron managed four steps into the camp before he was recognized and his name rippled across the camp at the speed that only gossip can travel. Various senior warriors left their jobs to clap him on the back and ask him questions while the new recruits who had only heard of him huddled in small groups, in awe.

"Kinoc is slaving away in his command tent, you must go see him! He'll be so surprised!" Inevitably it came up. Well, he had been prepared for this but suddenly all the things he was going to say slipped from his mind.

He made it to the large tent located near the middle of the encampment and pulled aside the flap, letting himself in. At the sight of Kinoc hunched over a desk, Auron's breath caught in his throat. He stood there until Kinoc glanced up and did a double-take.

"Auron!" He jumped up, almost knocking the table over, and walked around it to stand in front of his former slave. They were alone in the tent with the charts and maps that every army needs.

"How have you been?" Auron quivered at the intimate touch to his side. For too long he had taken the painful memories of betrayal and being taken advantage of – had taken those and formed a barrier between him and the evil Kinoc. But now, at this moment the memories of their friendship, love and pleasure started chipping away at the wall and flowing through the cracks.

He swallowed hard, "I have been well." It was taking considerable willpower not to give in and beg Kinoc to take him back. He tried to concentrate on Braska and their quest to save Spira.

The blond leaned in close and whispered. "I really missed you, my love." Auron reached out a hand and rested it gently on his friend's shoulder. He stiffened as he heard something – a voice.

"Auron..no!" Sounded just like Chella. He glanced around and seeing nothing, noticed that Kinoc did not seem to have heard the sound. He quickly pushed Kinoc away from him and took a step backwards to the dismay of the shorter man.

Just as Kinoc was about to react, a man carrying a sphere camera burst into the tent.

Kinoc's face immediately took on a wide, counterfeit smile. Auron decided that if Kinoc wanted to play it fake then so would he.

"Thanks for everything Kinoc." He really did mean it; he wouldn't have become the man he was without his close comrade. He noticed the way Kinoc almost let a snarl through his façade.

"I know I don't need to tell you this, but guard Lord Braska well." Kinoc tried his best to insinuate, putting emphasis on the summoners name. All his months of planning what he would say and do to Auron if they were to meet again were wasted all because the Monks thought they needed a camera crew to capture the reunion.

""Well, then…" Auron wanted nothing more than to ask about Chella but Kinoc cut him off.

"Going already? You will tell me about Zanarkand when you return, won't you?"

"Farewell." The simple statement didn't do much to resolve things but Auron felt much stronger for saying it. He turned and calmly walked out. When he was just out of sight of the camp he leaned against a rock wall and breathed a sigh of relief. It had not gone exactly as he had planned but he felt a comforting sense of closure. He was about to continue down the road when he glimpsed a familiar place. It was the road he took to get to and from the Djose temple. One night before the teachings he had seen Chella walking up to the cliffs and afterward had followed her. Suddenly, he was there again, two years past but clear as day.

Auron paused as he stepped from the temple, his eyes moving towards the ridge where he'd seen Chella disappear. He turned to head back to his quarters yet was stopped by a strange compulsion to head to the cliffs. He shook his head as he made his way up the narrow track, wondering why he was even doing this. Rounding a bend, he glimpsed her sprawled on the rocks overlooking the sea, a bottle in one hand and a large leather pouch by her side.

"Hello Auron." She didn't move a muscle.

He stood silently for a moment and then took a few steps, sitting down cross-legged near her. He noticed how her body tensed when he moved. He had to know.

"Why do you hate me?"

She looked at him sharply, eyes wide from the question that caught her off guard.

Not normally one to volunteer information, Auron plunged ahead nonetheless.

"I see it in your eyes whenever you actually do look at me. I.." he faltered here, his courage wavering; his accusations were more likely to make her hate him more rather than improving the situation.

Even though he spoke softly, Chella was surprised at the despair she heard in his voice, surprised and torn. She sighed softly and stood up, shaking the small pebbles from the ground out of her garments as she did so. She didn't trust herself to look at him even though she wanted to so bad. How was she supposed to react to this?

She paused a moment and then hefted the bottle out over the cliff. It shattered a hundred feet below them instants before a wave swept the shards away. She then looked at him and answered his question.

Her answer still rang in his mind, and even now he could not make heads or tails of it. Auron walked briskly back to the temple to see Jecht and Braska waiting for him. Even Jecht looked worried at his expression. He told them everything. That evening, while Braska rested within, the two travelers wandered out of the temple for some fresh air and quietude.

"How ya feeling?" Jecht was back to his boisterous self, but this time with more sensitivity to how Auron was doing.

"I think I do not want to talk about it anymore." At this point it was an act, one pretended to be insouciant while the other feigned insult.

Unabashedly the older guardian stretched and leaned against a rock. "You in love with this 'Chella'?"

Auron laughed in derision. Of course not.

No way. Not possible. Not really. Maybe? Damn.

Jecht just laughed at Auron's expression of consternation. He'd been there before too. She was just a fan. She didn't mean anything to him. Why did he feel so empty without her?

Auron on the other hand was completely dumbfounded at how he could have missed that rather important fact. And wasn't he in love with Kinoc? How exactly did Chella fit into the equation? He had to think.

Realizing the inner turmoil Auron was going through, Jecht stood and, patting the ex-monk on the shoulder, wandered along the outskirts of the temple to watch the monkeys.

The first sphere again showed a scene from the past, the urgency causing the memories to come faster and without pause between one and the next. It was noon; Chella had been out collecting again and was heading back to check on her specimens from the previous night as well as start testing on the new organisms that she had found in the morning. She felt like she could get used to this whole 'day off' business.

She paused as the quadrangle came into view, there was an atmosphere that felt foreboding and made her shiver despite the warmth of the high sun. As she approached she could feel the tension in the air and saw a large crowd gathered. She couldn't see object of interest but she saw a friend of hers, Narem, near the front of the crowd. As politely as she could, she squeezed towards him. The Warriors made way for her; after all she was Kinoc's assistant. Narem nodded at her solemnly as she made her way to stand beside him, his normally laughing eyes saddened. A whiplash sound caused Chella to jump and her head shot up to see two monks, stripped to their waists, being flogged by one of the Yevonite priests. She glanced at her friend for explanation and he motioned for them to step back out of the crowd.

"They were caught together..doing.." Narem tried to explain and, giving up, finished lamely, "in bed."

Horrified, Chella's jaw dropped open and her heart leapt to her throat. Curse her imagination; she could already see her beloved Auron supine on the hard ground, blood flowing out of deep wounds along his back.

"What will become of them?"

"They are to be thrown into the via purifico." Narem's eyes closed with sadness at his own pronunciation of his fellow monk's death sentences. "They were in my swordsmanship class. One of them even bested the teacher once.." He stopped, unable to continue.

No. Never. Silently Chella vowed that this would never happen to her Auron. She would do everything in her power, no, more to ensure that Kinoc was never found out. She could easily further the assumption that it was her being used by Kinoc rather than Auron. It would be a good way to keep suspicion away.

The both of them winced as another whiplash sounded, drawing a pained cry as the priests continued with their punishing. Unable to bear anymore of it, they left to their normal duties and chores.

Chella quietly pushed open Kinoc's door and entered. She felt rather rejuvenated by the few days of free time, and was pleased with her progress in experimenting. She had actually found a very useful ointment that could relieve itching which would not have been possible without the extra time to collect and test. She noted Auron's presence and subserviently kept quiet as the two comrades continued their discussion. Kinoc seemed to be trying to convince Auron to take part in something.

"It's really the best thing for both of us. Think about it, we'll have all the power we need and we can still be together." He gently placed his hand on Auron's inner leg, "You do want us to be together, don't you?"

"I should not have to be like that, Kinoc. There are still some things that are too wrong even for you to do."

"Nonsense, this sort of thing is done all the time, and in this case I can easily arrange it all. It will be cause for celebration in the camp, and between us." Kinoc started stroking the other man's thigh tenderly. "Tell you what, you think about it for a few minutes while I talk to Chella outside." That said, Kinoc stood and motioned his secretary to the door.

Outside, the sun was just setting and a chill was starting to permeate the air. Chella shivered and moved closer to Kinoc, who was leaning against the wall. Kinoc raised his eyebrows in surprise at that unexpected behavior and, with a smirk, put an arm around her waist as he talked to her.

"Are you going to tell me why I suddenly have the distinct pleasure of holding you right now?" As always, sarcasm dripped from every word. "Or do I have to beg?"

Her serious eyes looked into his and he could tell there was a reason, and a good one. He decided not to bother, he knew he could trust her.

"Anyways, I take it you enjoyed your break?"

She nodded the affirmative.

"Good. Surely you heard part of what we were talking about in there. Basically, I have plans for our darling Auron. I'm trying, unsuccessfully, to convince him to marry Arenia. You know, the high priest's daughter."

He paused at the questioning look on her face. "Questions?"

"Wouldn't that be..dangerous? Putting two of your favorite toys together; Together they might just find the will to actually oppose you."

Kinoc smiled, he was always pleasantly surprised at how quick the girl was to figure out what he intended and find the flaws which took him days of thinking to realize.

"What can I say? I enjoy living life on the edge. I do intend to keep them both under tight rein. Auron is up for a promotion in a few weeks and Arenia is studying to be a priestess. Eventually I'll have Spira's most influential couple under my control. A Maester and a high Priestess. I've already talked Arenia into it, and the slut has agreed. She needs to have her tarnished reputation fixed and good, steadfast Auron is just the man to do it."

Chella nodded. So she was to be secretary of the man who controlled Spira. She could do without that. She had seen Auron oppose Kinoc minutes before. There was hope.

"So, feeling up to a long night?"

"Sure."

"Go on to the shed, I'm going back inside."


	6. V

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

Chella entered the shed to see Kinoc standing over the seated Auron. They were talking in hushed tones she could barely make out. She heard Kinoc ask Auron about his shoulder.

"It is healing. Your..secretary is skilled."

"I'm sorry I did that to you."

Chella couldn't stifle the gasp. Kinoc apologizing? It couldn't be. Apparently the same thoughts were going through Auron's mind as he raised wide, rust-colored eyes to look at his friend.

Kinoc squatted on the floor and Auron had to shift so that he could still look at the blond, who continued:

"I know I've done a lot to hurt you, and yet still you love me."

"Kinoc.."

"Shh, don't say anything;" Kinoc laid his head against Auron's knee, "I'm sorry."

Moments passed with the two of them in that position, Auron at a complete loss as to how to react and Kinoc seemingly contented to stay that way. Chella's eyes narrowed at the expression on Auron's face. He looked as if he might start crying.

Eventually, Kinoc raised his head and stood, motioning Auron to rise as well, which he did. Taking a half step forward, Kinoc stood for a while, his body close but barely touching Aurons. He leaned in for a passionate kiss which completely took Auron's breath away. Finally seeming to wake, Auron kissed him back, solid arms moving to remove the clothes that were in their way. Noting how Auron still favored his good shoulder, Kinoc nodded towards the bed. Auron took a few steps backward, avoiding the chairs they had been sitting in and sat down on the bed. What followed then was the most cruel and spiteful thing Kinoc had ever done to him, it could only be called a rape. Auron, standing firm on his decision not to marry the girl had been beaten, cut and thoroughly humiliated. Worse perhaps was that something inside him broke, and the hope that he held on to, that kept him going was overcome without a chance.

Chella slowly stood in the cramped shed, muscles protesting after the tension of the past hours. She grabbed her kit and gingerly made her way to meet Kinoc at the entrance.

Kinoc saw her and immediately took off at a trot into the night, calling instructions over his shoulder:

"Take as much time as you want, if you're going to move him to the bed, make sure you properly dispose of the sheets and have it all cleaned up by noon."

Even though he was at a good distance she could see the smirk on his face

"Arenia is waiting.."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The rage that she had felt now simmered to a steady, purposeful conviction. She would see Kinoc sorry - truly sorry; someday. She slowly moved towards the door, the click of the handle coinciding with the snap of her façade moving firmly into place.

Auron stirred on the floor as the creak of the door opening disturbed the quietness. The lights turned on and he noted Chella's presence, bag in hand, as she stepped primly over him and placed her equipment on the bed. He wearily propped himself up on his elbows and tried to sit up, his body aching with each movement. Then she was there - kneeling beside him, helping him up, lending him her strength to make the few steps to the bed.

Chella let Auron sit on the edge of the mattress before pausing a moment – he wasn't exactly the lightest person around. She nodded at him.

"Lie down."

He pushed himself towards the center of the bed and slowly lowered his body. Was that concern he heard in her tone? Auron contemplated if her pity would prove to be worse than her hatred. His eyes followed her movements as she retrieved a cloth from her kit and doused it in some translucent liquid, the overflow running down her arms in clear, orange rivulets. She carefully placed the wet cloth on his chest before getting on the bed and sitting cross-legged next to him. Leaving the cuts for the moment, she gently pulled the cord that held his hair until it came loose and ran her fingers soothingly through his hair. She massaged his scalp and watched as some of the strain left his features. She loved him so much it hurt.

She sighed and set to work on the cuts on his chest, cautiously running the soft cloth over the wounds and letting the antiseptic fluid soak into the cuts. Aurons breathing turned shallower as the numbing medicine took effect, relieving him of the now-dull aches that covered his torso. He had learned early on how effective her cures and cleansers were, both at healing as well as lessening pain, and was very grateful for the many times he was able to sleep despite a cut or bruise that would otherwise keep him in pain.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth as she applied a different salve to his face, this one burned, but he trusted her knowing that she was completely apt at what she was doing. Taking his look to be one of question, Chella explained:

"This will keep the bruising from showing and keep any swelling to a minimum…" she paused and added "Sorry."

When she finished doctoring his face she gave another sigh and hesitated, her body trembling slightly.

"Um.." This time he did look at her quizzically, and she moved her finger in a twirling, circular motion; there was only one thing left to attend. He complied slowly, shifting till he lay flat on his chest, and tensed as he felt the damp cloth at the place so private and now so violated. He buried his face in his arms as she efficiently treated him, somehow even more humiliated by this than by the actual rape. After a few minutes she gently placed her hand on his shoulder to signal that she was finished. Auron looked at her, his eyes deep pools of shame.

"Why do you do it?"

Weary, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the headboard. "You're not the only one trapped."

"There's no hope, is there?"

Her eyelids flew open to reveal gold that meaningfully looked into his own rust-colored eyes,

"You may not be the only one trapped, but you _are_ the only one who can get out."

Completely confused now, Auron merely looked at her, willing her to explain. She shook her head.

"I've already said too much." She gave a quiet laugh, "I was assuming you wanted to get out."

Auron replayed the last encounter with Kinoc and the reason for the violence and something in him hardened in determination.

"I do want to get out."

Shocked and pleased all at once while trying not to show it, she nodded.

"However," he continued, "I do not know how." Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for rejection he ventured: "Will you help me?"

Heart racing dangerously Chella acquiesced, "Next time he calls you, I'll come and meet you in your quarters." Her eyes sparked a dangerous resolve that matched his own. The memories in the sphere played on, plunging ahead as though fearful they may not have time to let the whole story be told.

A week passed and Auron didn't get a glimpse of the ex-waitress. Kinoc had left him alone as well on the pretext that absence makes the heart grow fonder and his plaything would be more receptive to him next time, after he had a chance to simmer down somewhat.

True to Chella's word no bruising appeared on his face and he was able to avoid any questioning or prying. He had taken the time to catch up on his own duties as a senior graduate and center himself in the teachings of Yevon. Exiting the temple after the last class of the day he hesitated before making his way to his own chambers. He was not sure what to expect from the girl, especially since her attitude towards him seemed to have completely changed in a matter of minutes. She had seemed earnest enough that night after.. Auron nearly retched at the memory. He would be willing to take a chance at any help he could get.

He glanced around as he neared the hut, not seeing any sign of her yet. He entered and removed his cloak to hang it on a bedpost, feeling a twinge of resistance from his shoulder. It was not healing fast enough for his liking and his inability to do simple things was very humbling.

Finally he heard the sound he was waiting for: a soft tap at his door. He ushered the girl in and closed the door, knowing that it was best they not be seen alone together. He motioned towards the couch,

"Have a seat." Settling down on the edge of the bed, he looked at her expectantly.

Chella gave a soft sigh and shifted, tucking her legs underneath her, "Tell me how it all started, how it came to this."

There was no need to explain what 'this' was. Auron contemplated the question for a moment before beginning.

"I've known Kinoc for as long as I can remember." It was true- he had many vague memories of the two of them as toddlers. He proceeded to tell her how as children they had fought, competed and finally forged a bond of friendship that made them inseparable. Pausing now and then to make sure he had all the facts straight, Auron explained how he had always admired Kinoc's confidence as well as his poise.

He recounted how one day in their early teens he had walked in on his friend pleasuring himself and instead of becoming angry, Kinoc had invited him to stay and watch. Auron had been fascinated with Kinoc's body and how he was comfortable exposing – showing off such an intimate moment. That was when the 'relationship' had manifested.

He reminisced about their first kiss

he had never been able to talk to anyone about these things and now it was as if they were fighting within him to be the first to come out and be free. He told her of their tender moments together and their tiffs, happening upon happening.

Eventually his narration slowed and he looked at Chella, expecting to see revulsion or at least boredom on her face. Instead she nodded at him and he knew that she had listened intently and would continue to do so no matter how much longer he talked. He hesitated a moment before he described another first but told her nonetheless, emboldened by the unburdening.

He told her more. He told her everything. It set part of him free, the emotions and mindsets. He was still physically a slave to Kinoc but right there in that place he was free. But nonetheless it was hopeless. Tomorrow he would be back at square one, unable to resist if and when Kinoc commanded him to come.

He sighed deeply and looked at her; a drowning man.


	7. VI

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

Now the memories came in a terrible rush, multiple spheres showing different places and times simultaneously, all attempt at order gone.

'Where was he?' Kinoc peevishly drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair. Auron couldn't possibly be disobeying him, could he? No, it must be something else, paperwork maybe. Kinoc knew how that was, and Auron had many more responsibilities than him; how the man managed it all was a mystery to the impatient monk. Or perhaps it was something else keeping Auron from him tonight. Very well, after years of showing up maybe his slave was entitled to some leeway.

It was not like he had given Auron a chance to reply to his summons, sneaking up on him in a temple hallway and pinning him to the wall, fondling him while demanding his presence that night. He had left before Auron had even known what happened. If he had other commitments that night he never had a chance to say so. Kinoc could forgive one absence. Besides, it gave him something to pretend to be angry about for their next rendezvous.

The scene haphazardly shifts back to the two in Auron's room.

"Do you trust me?"

He had to think about that one. Certainly he trusted her medical skills but she hated him, did she not? He decided on honesty.

"I don't know."

"Are you willing to give it a try?"

Her questioning was making him wary. He thought more about it and realized he really did not have anything to lose; if she was going to help him then he would be rewarded for his trust and if she betrayed his trust it could not be any worse than what he endured with Kinoc. He nodded at her, noting the seriousness of her expression. With a crackle, the sphere fast forwards.

Thankfully he awoke early in the morning, his body refusing to let him sleep past his normal awakening. He sat up to see Chella curled up on her rug, sleeping soundly with a blanket thrown over her and a makeshift pillow that was actually his cloak tucked beneath her head. The rustling of the bed sheets made her lift her head and open her golden eyes to see his placid gaze on her.

Auron smiled to himself, it was a new day and life had just become…different. He pushed the covers off himself and made to stand up. Chella stood as well and sheepishly held his red cloak out to him. He took it and they stood for a time in amicable silence with the sounds of Spira slowly waking up intermingling with the still sounds of the night.

"Yeah," He broke the silence, "I trust you."

She thrilled at the simple statement coming from the man she had never thought would even realize her existence. She still had one more thing to do before he left.

"Then please, hear me out." She took a deep breath.

Auron paused, wondering what she would say.

"Auron.. marry Arenia." His eyes narrowed and she nearly panicked.

Auron could not believe what he was hearing. Somehow he had believed that last night she was in earnest, somehow he had let himself be tricked. It may be the next day but the rug still ended up being pulled from under his feet.

"Listen!" The raw anguish in her voice snapped him back to the present situation. "Kinoc wants you to rise to power so that he can control you but if you have the strength – the will to oppose him, you can shake him off and be the great man you are meant to be!"

Auron blinked, trying to figure out exactly what that entailed. "How is marrying _her_ going to help?"

Chella took a small step forward. "Because both of you are being used but together you can give each other strength to fight him, don't you see?"

Auron did, grudgingly. "I…I need to think." It was too many things too fast for him to comprehend. Mostly he just wanted to feel the relief that the actions of the night before were indeed genuine before moving on to schemes and plots.

"I'm sorry." She averted her eyes subserviently, the fire of the moment once again hid behind her cool exterior. "Just know this: the choice you make is ultimately your own. Do what you think is right, not what anyone else tells you."

Auron nodded and opened the door, stepping out into the still brisk air. He paused with the door midway closed behind him and whispered words so faint but Chella heard them.

"Thank you."

Another sphere stopped mid-scene to show hands that moved to lace up heavy boots. Upwards to tighten the double clasp on the wide belt. Finally the man shouldered his pack and shifted under the weight of his large katana.

The news of Auron leaving the warrior monks had sent waves of shocked gossip coursing through the camp. When Kinoc had heard the news he was furious; more so because he was almost the last to know.

A soft knock sounds at the door and a slender girl pulls herself away from a bubbling beaker and turns down the burner. She cracks the door open to see him there and listen as he says a quick but thankful goodbye.

The whisperings were that Auron was cracking under the burden of his responsibilities and the added stress of his upcoming promotion. Second-in-command it was said. Others spoke of his staunch refusal of Arenia's hand in marriage as his reason for leaving. No one, not even Auron knew the true reason for his departure and there were only three people who could begin to guess.

One of the three watches his form slowly retreating into the main area of the camp, and she has to put a hand on the wall to steady herself. She can't stop the tears that stream unwanted down her cheeks.

Auron pauses as the large temple doors swing slowly inward to admit him. His purposeful footsteps echo through the hallways and he comes to stand before the high priest. Ignoring Arenia's wide-eyed look of disbelief he states that he seeks another duty, steadily but respectfully not offering any explanation for his choice.

The portly man nods benignly and after a moments thought offers him a new undertaking. To the priest it was an honorable way to discharge the man who had done so much for the Monks and to Auron it was a lifeline dragging him from the abyss of his life with Kinoc. He was charged with gathering his things and delegating his duties until they could find replacements. He had to stay and receive a proper sendoff; that much was expected.

While Auron was tying up his loose ends, Chella was in her room absent-mindedly stirring a concoction, wondering why Kinoc had not called her to do anything for him. She had considered leaving, it seemed that everything she cared about was gone – her foster father and now the man she was infatuated with. No she couldn't leave; she refused to run away from the repercussions.

Just as she was thinking about this, her door burst open and an incensed Kinoc stumbled in.

"You!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, "You did this!"

She merely stared at him with the detached gaze he had practically trained her into. This only enraged him further, and he reached out to grab her. She dodged but he was far too quick, his reflexes honed to lightning precision after his years of rigorous training. She struggled in his grasp and he tightened a gloved hand painfully around her neck.

"If you remain difficult don't think I will hesitate to snap your neck." His voice had calmed to an icy whisper, full of threat. Self-preservation made Chella reach up and grip the hand that was choking her, trying to loosen it enough to let some air down her crushed windpipe. He shook her.

"Will you submit?" No response. He tightened his grip and repeated his question, almost yelling in her ear.

Finally Chella, on the verge of blacking out from oxygen loss, managed a distressed nod. He released her then and she fell to the floor, gasping. He afforded her a moments respite before taking hold of her once again and roughly manhandling her out the door.

Surrounded by friends, acquaintances and well-wishers, Auron scanned the crowd. His search didn't reveal either Kinoc or his assistant – the two people he wanted to see the most. He was not sure if he wanted to gloat at the look on Kinoc's face or if he wanted his ex-lover to beg him to stay. And Chella, he owed his freedom to her.

He was roused from his musings by a hand that clapped him on the back. He looked at the smiling Narem and nodded acknowledgement of his friend.

"It is a great honor to guard a summoner, they are Spira's hope." He leaned in, trying to keep his voice down while making himself heard above the din, "Don't listen to what people say about Braska, they speak in cowardice. He is setting out to do something that they will never have the bravery to do."

Reaching out to grip the other man's shoulder, Auron thanked his comrade before turning back to hear the High Priest continue his speech.

Faintly the sphere again showed the camp, the scene cloudier than ever before. Chella was sitting uncomfortably on a bundle of Chocobo fodder in the back of a goods cart, trussed and gagged. She was trying to see into the camp where the farewell for Auron was being held. It was too far and too foggy for her to make out any actual details. Her heart dropped. Kinoc had denied her one last look at her love before she died. She knew from the look in his eyes that Kinoc would surely kill her – eventually. He appeared just as she was thinking of him and he leaned in to whisper in her ear through the bars of the cart.

"You'll never see him again." His sick grin returned and he savored his next words to her. "Never. And we'll be arriving in Bevelle at precisely the time he is. But you won't get the chance to see him."

He moved off to the head of the convoy and gave orders to leave. Chella was jostled as the cart started to move hesitantly, the chocobos reluctant to set off. She wanted to lean her head against the back of the cart and just give up but the bouncing cart kept her sitting upright. She glanced at the opposite corner where a child, she had to be eleven or twelve, was crouched with her arms wrapped around herself. Chella knew that the girl was one of the reviled Al Bhed and her first reaction had been distaste but she caught herself and remembered the wise words of the previous High Priest.

She had been sitting at his knee as she often did, listening adoringly as he told a story when suddenly an acolyte had rushed in, informing the Priest that some Al Bhed had broken into the camp and stolen weapons. Eight-year-old Chella had crinkled her nose and repeated words she had heard from one of the warriors: "The Al Bhed are abominations."

In response the gentle man had shook his head and evenly rebuked her, saying words that would stay with her years later. "Never call anyone an abomination dear Chella, only wait and be amazed at what good they can bring. Yes," he had laughed at the look of puzzlement on her face, "even an Al Bhed."

"What's your name?" Chella tried to put as much a soothing tone into her voice as she could muster, the gag having fallen to her neck several potholes prior. The frightened girl shook her head, not understanding, blond tresses swaying from the motion. The ex-waitress sighed and shifted position, preparing herself for the long journey ahead.

When they arrived the carts went into the gate under the Highbridge and Chella's eyes widened at the enormous architecture of Spira's largest city. Everything was so big and foreign to the orphan who had spent her whole life cloistered in the territory of the training camp. They stopped and Kinoc walked around to where she was sitting. Wordlessly he pulled her from the cart and, forcing her to stand on shaky legs, propelled her down a dimly lit side corridor. She stumbled into a small tiled room and turned to face him as he shut the door behind them.

Chella couldn't stop the cry that wrenched itself from her throat as the first lash of the whip landed on her back. Kinoc had tied her hands to a metal beam and then, selecting a moderate-sized whip proceeded to make sure she was sorry for thwarting his plans. In-between strokes he boasted about how he planned to end her life. They had caught the small Al Bhed on the boundary of the camp and in order to have her punished she was to be thrown into the dungeons beneath Bevelle. For his first duty as second-in-command of the Monks he was to oversee this deed. And unbeknownst to the servants of Yevon, Chella was going to share her fate. When Kinoc was finally sated for her blood, he cut the bonds, making her fall awkwardly to the floor.

"And it's not just _any_ dungeon. This is the one that only heathens – infidels are thrown into. The one that ensures they have no chance to survive. The one of darkness."

He looked down at the prone, bleeding girl and then glanced over at the entrance to the catacombs. Weighing his possible time limits, Kinoc decided and with a malicious grin, began to purposefully undo his pants. She was only partially aware of his actions, piteously feeble from blood loss and lack of food on the journey.

Afterwards Chella was thrown, struggling weakly, into the gaping hole that lead to the Via Tenebro. Falling painfully onto the hard ground, she hazily saw the screaming Al Bhed child thrown in after her. A flash of movement caught her eye and with what strength she had left she pulled herself to cover the small girl with her body before the world went black. And thus she lost consciousness, to awaken next on the Farplane. The sphere, with a final, piercing groan shattered into a thousand pieces.

And that, as they say, is that.

Except it isn't.


	8. VII

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

There was a loud 'thud' and then a silence filled with fury. Kinoc stood for a moment, his fist still pressing into the table that was the current recipient of his anger. He almost wished that the meddling Chella was still alive so that he could beat her to within an inch of her life. Again. That reminder did little to offset his current ire, somehow even when vengeance _was _sweet, that feeling never lasted long enough. A part of him missed Auron terribly, the steady, loyal presence had always been calming to him and truth be told he needed Auron, though he would never be caught admitting it. Then again another part of him wanted to ram his katana through the man; cheating on his best friend with Kinoc's own secretary – that was unexpectedly low. No matter; the monk steeled himself again, the cold, calculating being re-emerging. He couldn't let himself be distracted by the past, he glanced over at the newly-pressed formal dress uniform hanging on his closet door and smiled humorlessly; he had a wedding to attend.

The summoner and his two guardians strode down the Mi'hen Highroad in amiable silence, each one seeing different aspects of the winding road. Braska saw the occasional passerby and felt a strange compassion for them that he seemed to feel ever since he decided to undertake the pilgrimage. The thought amused him greatly: he appeared to be becoming just like his wife had been. She always had a constant tenderness towards anyone who shared Spira with her and it had somehow rubbed off on him. Unlike him, she would have undertaken the pilgrimage without a second thought for her own life. Some days he missed her so much that he wanted nothing more than for the pilgrimage to be over so that he could finally join her on the Farplane. And yet, miraculously he had been blessed with a guardian who likewise knew the value of word and deed and was daily prepared to sacrifice his life for the greater of these. Without steadfast, stoic Auron by his side, Braska was certain he would have given up his commitment to save Spira long ago. He wondered if the dark-haired ex-monk knew that, Auron always seemed so closed off, like he believed his views not worth sharing. Despite his honesty about the happenings that had shaped his past, it was still rare to detect his true emotions. Then again, everyone had their secrets that they kept in their own unique way. He glanced quickly at Jecht who was cheerfully whistling as he strolled along the highroad. How would his scar-covered friend react to the revelation that the end of their journey also meant the end of the summoner's life?

Meanwhile, the guardian Auron was trying hard to stem his annoyance at Jecht's attempting to whistle the Hymn of the Fayth. It was hard enough to keep a wary eye out for fiends or ruffians along the highroad without being preceded by someone who currently sounded like a sick parrot. Being strangled. He took in a deep breath and carried on, wryly wondering if his demise would come not from fiends but rather off-key warbling.

Jecht on the other hand could not have been more oblivious to the disharmonious sounds that he was making, he was thinking about blitzball. Braska had told him about the port city of Luca, the second largest in Spira and the next stop of their pilgrimage. Despite the blandishments in his companions' descriptions of the blitzball capitol, it still sounded like a far cry from the towering stadium at Zanarkand where he had spent so many days. Oddly, this train of thought did not continue to its normal destination of analyzing formations and techniques; instead he found himself in unfamiliar territory wondering if he had done the right thing spending so much of his time on blitzball. He could have spent more time with Tidus, he thought ruefully, knowing in his heart that it would have made a significant difference in his relationship with his son.

"Let's rest." The voice belonged to a rather parched Braska, who had spotted one of the many ruins that marked the landscape of the highroad. He waited for both guardian's consent before the trio detoured towards the dilapidated building, reminiscent of an age long past for Spira. As they neared the structure Auron took the lead, blinking at the relatively dim light within. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned back to motion his companions forward only to see Jecht grab his sword with a look of alarm.

"Watch out!" Auron ducked just in time, talons missing his head by mere centimeters as an overlarge fiend seemed to materialize out of the shadows. In the next instant Jecht had whirled past him, springing to attack the creature, but sensing the danger to itself it rose and hovered out of reach, great wings beating at the air and sending clouds of dust and dead leaves towards the travelers. Braska crouched just inside the crumbling entryway, shading his eyes from the onslaught, unable to see either of his guardians. With some effort he stiled his thoughts and then mentally reached out, calling:

"Ixion. Will you aid us?"

Almost immediately all sound stilled and the room crackled with an otherworldly energy, lines of magic searing the air. With an intimidating stamp of a hoofed foot, the thunder-horse appeared. A scream from the monster directed at this new threat gave Auron just the chance he needed to strike at the feathered underbelly. Meanwhile the aeon gathered his energy and then released a sphere of raw electricity at the fiend. It fell to the floor, writhing in it's death throes as pyreflies fled to disappear in the air.

The silence was almost deafening as the comrades looked at each other across the circular room. Ixion had vanished after his massive attack, leaving no trace of his presence but a charred region of wall. Jecht stepped forward, a big grin on his face.

"Thanks Braska," He folded his muscled arms, "those aeons of yours are handy." Braska laughed. Then the floor collapsed from under them.


	9. VIII

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SQUARE, SQUARESOFT, SQUARE ENIX or the characters, places or ideas from their games. They own me.  
...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...

Stretching languidly, Jecht wandered out into the lobby of the travel agency. He found himself listless already, regretting his decision to remain there while his comrades scouted out where the large fiend was. They had managed to climb out of the deteriorating ruin, Jecht suffering the worst of it with a sprained ankle. Thankfully they were near one of the various Al Bhed outposts spread across Spira, and they had stopped there to wrap Jecht's ankle. While they were waiting for the poultice to boil Auron had overheard one of the chocobo trainers telling of a beast that was terrorizing the highroad and eating chocobos.

"It won't take that much time! Besides, it's the right thing to do." Jecht's argument had swayed the other two and Braska had assured the management that they would do what they could to rid the All Bhed of the fiend. Auron wanted to try to find the monster as soon as possible but that was not likely considering how night would fall in a few hours, so instead they went to see the lay of the land leaving Jecht to rest his injured foot. While waiting for them to return, the blitzballer had succeeded in sitting down in their shared room for a whole five minutes before becoming bored.

He noticed two of the Agency employees, a petite Al Bhed and a taller, older looking girl rearranging furniture. Shrugging, he walked to the door careful to stay out of their way. He leaned against a wall and gazed out the entrance, even in the sharp light of the afternoon the highroad was a beautiful place, so different from the buildings and machine he was used to seeing against the skyline. He contemplated this journey he was undertaking, as he did often in the past weeks while the noises of the girls moving things broke the quietness of the room.

"Ooh, this is heavy!"

"Just set it down there – carefully!" Something thudded to the ground.

"It looks fine the way it is Shel, I'm going to go get some lunch."

Jecht's ears pricked at the lighthearted conversation behind him. What had the Al Bhed called the other? And where had he heard that name before? Was there any possibility that it could be...?

Frantically he looked out onto the road, willing Braska and Auron to reappear a bizarre ten minutes after they left. No luck there, he would have to do something himself to prevent this chance slipping away. He turned back to examine the girl just in time to see her younger friend wave goodbye and disappear in the general direction of the kitchen. She looked athletic, her modest garb completing the appearance that made Jecht file her under the category of 'not really desirable'. Dull ash-colored hair pulled back in a pragmatic ponytail, sturdy mud-stained boots; he couldn't recall hearing Auron describe her at all, he probably had the wrong girl.

Noticing his perusing stare, she frowned at him. Taking a step towards him she queried, "Did you need something?"

Ah. There. Golden eyes. Auron had said she had golden eyes. Had to be her.

"Yeah. Uhm, Come with me!"

With that the former blitzballer grabbed her wrist and took off in the direction of the trio's shared room, trailing the disgruntled worker behind him. When they were almost to the door realization hit her and she started to resist.

"Let me go!" She punctuated this with a painful kick to Jecht's shin.

"Ow, hey!"

"Stop it!" But it was no use, Jecht, fed up with her struggles, easily hefted her over his shoulder and pushed the door open with his elbow. The poor victim of Jecht's sudden epiphany was dazed as she felt herself carried into the unlit room and dumped on the bed. Preparing to give this maniac the fight of his life, she centered herself and as the door slammed shut and the lock clicked into place sat up to find herself alone in the large room.

Apparently 'maniac' couldn't even begin to describe him. She chewed on her lower lip as she surveyed the room; she felt oddly vulnerable in the large space, wishing for some kind of comfort. She knew she couldn't get out without the key; there was nothing to do but wait. Drawing her legs up to her chest and hugging them tightly, she prepared to do just that.

-----

"..it's true about this place but I never knew just how long the road really – oh, hello Jecht." Braska turned from his conversation with Auron and beamed at his other guardian who stood leaning against a wall near the front desk. He seemed very agitated.

"What took you so long?"

Braska looked at Auron and, seeing his puzzlement mirrored in his comrades expression, shrugged. "What's going on, Jecht?"

Not answering, the shirtless guardian scampered to where he was behind Auron and started to forcefully push him towards the rooms. Auron, resisting on principle barked out an angry command to stop and found himself already at the door of their rented room.

The girl heard the sounds of a scuffle outside the door and quickly got up. She prepared herself to rush at whoever came in and hopefully get out the door before they could grab her. Poising to flee, she braced her foot against the floor ready to push off as the door opened.

Braska hadn't been able to keep up with his guardians and turned the corner to see Auron, who seemed angrier by the second, shoved by Jecht and sent reeling into their unlit room. Jecht then slammed the door shut and locked it. Braska wondered if this was effects of alcohol again or perhaps hallucinations – Jecht wasn't the most mentally sound person in Spira; it was what made him want to help the man.

So much for her plan. She had managed quite well, getting a running start and, heart beating, speeding towards the door and freedom. She hadn't counted on the man coming at almost the same speed towards her. They had collided and ended up on the floor each not knowing how the other was just as frightened and confused. Chella shuddered, the man was large and muscled..he could easily overpower her and yet…a memory was dredged up from a place kept hidden.

Auron grunted and as they untangled he pushed himself up, standing shakily. Blast that Jecht! He did not need to be so..so.._helpful_, trying to fix things that were not his business. Almost afraid to look, he glanced down at the still prone girl and realization hit hard, hard enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"Chella!" The sound came out as something more than a croak but Auron did not care, too fast for her to fully comprehend what was happening he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace, clutching her against his chest.

"Auron?" she gasped – it couldn't be, could it? It was him..hugging her. Head pressed into his cloak, she breathed in his scent and let the tide of memories wash over her. Too well trained in that particular masquerade, she didn't hug him back. Auron loosened his grip and held her at arms length, looking her over. He grinned, some things never change. He felt so happy he could have hugged _Jecht_. Granted she did not seem likewise enthused to see him but Jecht had managed to solve his biggest problem: actually finding her.

Chella relented and let a soft smile slip through her exterior, "It's so good to see you." He certainly was a sight for sore eyes, he had thinned somewhat and he carried himself with more assurance and confidence than before. He was so handsome when he smiled. She almost chuckled when she saw the same two strands of hair that still would not stay in his ponytail. Even noticing all this, there was something else different about being near him, something fundamental that she couldn't put her finger on.

"How have you been?" He asked before she had a chance to, "Still keeping busy with your experimenting?"

That was it. Chella finally realized what had changed: this time he had remembered her.

-----

"Ow!" Jecht glanced up from the floor and saw the end of Braskas staff, which he had just been poked by. Almost immediately he looked back into the small crack in the wall, trying to see into the dim room.

"It's rude to spy, Jecht." Braska chided laughingly, "So you got some girl in a room and you think this will help Auron _how_ exactly?"

"It's not just _some girl_, it's her – Chella, the one he told us about."

Instantly the summoner was next to him on the floor vying for a better view through the small gap. "You don't say."

-----

"I am sorry about Jecht."

"Oh." She arched her eyebrow "You mean that creep with the red headband?"

He smiled, that was certainly one way to describe him.

"Did you know he grabbed me, picked me up and threw me on the bed before locking me in here?"

Auron's eyes widened. No he had not.

At his expression of horror she reached out and patted him on the arm, "That's okay, nothing I can't handle."

A look that could have been relief replaced the other and an uncomfortable silence descended, each of them unsure of what to say. Chella broke the silence first.

"I should get back to work, they will be wondering what happened to me." She trembled, knowing she had to walk away. "It was nice seeing you again."

He saw the troubled look on her face and wanted nothing else but to comfort her and see her happy.

"Chella…" The tenderness that was in his voice surprised her and she wavered. Very well, let the truth come out; it had certainly plagued her long enough.

"Auron," she savored saying his name like a dying man savors his last meal, "There's something you should know – about why I was serving Kinoc."

He nodded at her and sat down on the edge of the bed, reminiscent of the time she listened to his own dark secrets. He was decidedly curious about this – and apprehensive at her serious expression. She pulled up a stool and sat, steeling herself for whatever his reaction might be.

"I…Kinoc held someone captive – the man I love; He blackmailed me into helping him or else harm would come to him. I had to." The words tumbled out, disjointed and Auron's heart sank. So that was it, apparently love was a strong bond. At least there was no chance that she could have been his if only he had acted sooner, no lost opportunities. It was small comfort.

"Auron," her voice was urgent, bringing him back into the moment, "It was you." It was said so quietly he was not certain he had heard it. His heart pounded as he slowly digested this information. All this time…

Mistaking his look of shock, she quickly got up, embarrassed. Not about to let yet another chance slip away he rose and caught her arm, drawing her close. She shivered; would he take advantage of her? She would let him.

"Oh Chella…" Suddenly her actions at the Mushroom Rock camp all began to make sense, the pieces of the puzzle fit together so well that Auron was confused as to how he did not realize it before. She loved him. "Marry me."

"What?" She couldn't help but sound incredulous. Chella looked up and unreservedly searched his face for a clue of what was going on. He merely gazed longingly down at her, wonder shining in his eyes.

"Marry me now." He pulled one of her hands up and kissed the back of it. "Please?"

He wanted her to marry him? Things just weren't making sense. She wanted to ask 'why?' but it seemed like such an uncouth thing to say in reply to a proposal of marriage.

Auron saw her confusion and knew he could never fully explain it but he had better start trying before she lost her mind attempting to figure it out.

"I love you Chella. That is why Jecht locked you in here, because he knew about it. I should not have left you, I should have taken you with me but I did not realize. I am sorry…"

She put a finger on his lips and smiled, slowly realizing what he was saying.

"You will have to tell me all about that someday."

Oh he wanted nothing more that to just take her in his arms and kiss her but first…

"Come with me." Similar to Jecht's actions earlier he grabbed her arm and strode out of the room and towards the main door of the travel agency, giving a startled-looking Al Bhed a nod.

"I am going to borrow your employee for a while. I need to marry her."

The man stared as the two of them half ran out the door, knowing that nothing was amiss from Chella's smile and gesture but shaking his head nonetheless. Admittedly he had seen stranger things but this was definitely amongst the foremost.

They were married during a Highroad sunset, Braska performing the simple ceremony with Jecht interrupting every so often. They all knew they had many things to work out, but for this moment, everything was right


End file.
